


豆熊 对打歌服的小想法

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 无逻辑无情节 爽了就行200913的打歌造型 末放也是
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 20





	豆熊 对打歌服的小想法

“哥，太用力了，疼…”吕焕雄的声音轻飘飘带着颤，隐隐的哭腔沾染可怜的意味。袖套延伸到手掌，只露出白嫩纤细的手指，搭在身上人的背上。  
金建学披着跟不穿也没什么区别的，扣子大敞的上衣，露出结实的腹部肌肉，双手紧紧按住吕焕雄被腰封勾勒出线条，显得比平时更细的腰。他听到求饶声没有停下身下的撞击，而是捉住一边的手臂，稍带安抚意味地用脸颊蹭了蹭裸露的皮肤：“就一次。”  
“哥，真的…真的不行，放开我！”吕焕雄苦于积攒的快感与疼痛交织，刺激得他几乎说不出话，原本被动地勾在对方腰间的腿无力地蹬了几下以示抗议，结果被从膝弯处按住，腿被分得更开，即使有着优秀的柔韧性，也感到一丝被完全压制的慌张。  
“焕雄啊，你好软。”金建学喘息着感叹。  
“再说一句试试！”他狠狠瞪着眼，却像发威的小奶虎一样没什么威慑力，尤其被疼爱得脸颊和眼角都微微泛红的状态，只能更加诱人。

金建学似乎觉得这样还不足够深入，把他抱起来，双臂托着他的臀瓣，就着这个姿势缓缓地再次进入了他。  
“哥疯了吗！把我放下来！”他抬起手作势要勒住人的脖子，最后也许是害怕万一人真晕了他也得摔下来，变为勾住脖子的动作，整个人依附在了哥哥身上。  
大幅度的进出带出润滑剂和体液，由腿根滴落到地板，肉体碰撞发出清脆又响亮的声音，吕焕雄感觉自己整个灵魂像被人拿捏在手心随意地抛起又扔下，前端可怜地蹭在金建学身上，射不出来又不敢松开手自己抚慰，便下意识地趁着他喘息的空隙扭动着腰寻找更多摩擦。

真的是妖精吧，金建学想。整根没入在对方身体里的物件可以感受到主动动作带来的温热的快感，微张着嘴眼神涣散的样子也香艳得过分。  
“想要自己来？”他在吕焕雄发烫的脸颊上难得地印上几个缱绻的吻，大概是作为不愿开口的奖励，语气像是逗小孩子，与此同时手却抓在柔软的臀瓣上揉捏。  
吕焕雄犹豫两秒，点点头，想再怎么样果然还是自己掌握主动权比较好。结果那哥应下：“下次你来。”然后他就被重新放下来，上身趴在沙发的扶手上，被从背后再次狠狠贯穿。  
“烦死了，没有下次了。”他的两条腿开始发颤，难以支撑自己的体重，于是把重心挪到瘫软在沙发上的上半身，被金建学抓住机会索性操得整个脚都够不到地面，晃悠悠地把自己往对方那根凶器上送。

这个角度刚好每一次出入，性器都可以正正好好碾过敏感点，吕焕雄的呻吟更加收不住，尾音脆弱而勾人，甜而黏人得像略微沾湿的棉花糖。  
就是这里了，金建学熟悉地得知，他一言不发加快了速度，浅浅地抵着那处用力，按着身下人后背的手臂可以看见青筋。  
吕焕雄发出一声低低的抽泣：“疯了真的…”持续不断的快感使他扭着腰想逃离，嗓子里断断续续的娇吟完全不可自控。  
太超过了…他被又一次操到敏感点的时候无助地张大嘴却发不出声音，浑身微颤，不自主地生理性翻了白眼，臀高高地翘起，后穴里的阴茎都被迫滑出一截，充血的可怖的样子，挂着乱七八糟的液体在白嫩的腿间。  
前端在只有被动的摩擦而没有抚慰的情况下就射出了几股精液，显然是爽过了头。

金建学扶着下身把阴茎抽出来，依旧没有射。他用手套弄着，眼神紧盯着还在从高潮中恢复的人的媚态。  
吕焕雄两分钟后意识回笼，撑着扶手颤颤悠悠地站起来，看到他的样子不由抱怨：“哥怎么还没好…”  
“焕雄啊，来帮帮我吧。”  
他摇摇头，无可奈何的样子，伸出双手包裹住刚才在自己身体里行凶肆虐的东西，轻轻套弄起来。他的手偏小，皮肤又嫩又滑，经历过一场性事微微出汗，触感刺激得金建学仰起头长出一口气。  
然后金建学用自己的手带着他动作，终于射出来，尽管他及时避开也溅了一些在脖颈和侧脸上。

“哥在床上太凶了…”吕焕雄叹着气抱怨，“感觉总有一天要被哥干晕送进医院。”  
“说什么呢？我都说了对不起了。”金建学红着耳朵，俯下身给他清理狼藉。


End file.
